The generation, collection, and use of various forms of digital media content is quite common today. For example, with the proliferation of consumer electronics, such as personal computers having document generation and media content capabilities, digital video recorders, digital cameras, digital recorders, and smart devices having image and/or sound recording features readily available to capture various content, and personal digital media players and smart devices having image and/or sound reproduction features almost omnipresent to provide playback of the various content, the instances of digital media content created by and available to users is quite large. Accordingly, it is quite common for users generate and store large numbers of digital documents, photographs, videos, sound files, etc. for business and personal use.
The various digital media content files are independent of one another. That is, each digital media content file is detached from other digital media content files. Accordingly, user access to and utilization of such digital media content takes place within discrete information silos determined by media type, file type, and other arbitrary and non-arbitrary factors due to the architecture and design of current media consumption solutions.
Various techniques have been implemented to associate various digital media content together. For example, a user may employ a simple hierarchical folder or directory (collectively referred to herein as folders) structure in which various digital media content is associated only through their inclusion in a same folder or folder tree. Such organizational techniques employed for storing and thus later accessing digital media content tends to be manual and relatively simplistic and provides for the digital media content being temporarily associated but unconnected. For example, if a user accesses one digital media content file in a folder, all other digital media content files “associated” with that digital media content file by being stored in the same folder remain unaffected due to there being no connection between the digital media content. If a digital media content file is moved from a folder, its “association” with the other digital media content files therein is terminated due to there being no connection there between.
Another technique implemented to associate digital media content together has been to use keywords or tags appended to the digital media content files. For example, keywords or tags may identify the subject matter of the digital media content file. Thus, search engines may operate to identify associations between different digital media content through reference to the tags assigned to the separate digital media content files. The digital media content, however, remains unconnected as each digital media content is detached from all other digital media content, with only some external system (e.g., search engine) providing the association using keyword or tag matching.